Una apuesta complicada
by Mavindel
Summary: -Oneshot- Lelouch desde pequeño es bueno para el ajedrez y las apuestas, pero... ¿qué pasaría si apuesta con Schneizel algo que involucra a Euphie?... todo se complica


**Hola!**

**Es la primera vez que hago un fic de Code Geass, así que... ténganme piedad! xDDDD**

**Ahhh hace poco que terminé de ver el anime, en conjunto con los Picture Drama y me encantó (de hecho, estoy buscando el manga completo, pero no lo encuentro T.T)... Y aunque prefiero mil veces que Lelouch se quede con C.C. y Euphemia con Suzaku, no pude evitar pensar que Lelouch con Euphie cuando niños... eran la cosa más tierna del universo! Así que quise hacer un fic sobre ellos, en esos tiernos años xP**

**Puede que tenga un poco de OoC, así que pido disculpas de inmediato xP**

**También pido disculpas por el summary que hice... no soy muy buena en ellos en verdad -.-**

**ATENCIÓN: Code Geass no me pertenece (si fuera así Euphie no habría muerto T.T), sino que pertenece a sus autores, a Sunrise y a CLAMP. Yo sólo soy una persona que tuvo una pequeña idea y que la hizo una mini historia xP**

* * *

><p>-Jaque Mate<p>

Clovis no lo podía creer. Abrió y cerró los ojos, para ver si era una ilusión, pero la visión de su derrota no desaparecía de su vista ¿Cómo era posible que un niño varios años menor que él le ganara en una partida de ajedrez? Revisó varias veces el tablero para asegurarse de que podría ejecutar algún movimiento para librarse de esa humillación, pero no… su contrincante, un muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos violetas, esperaba expectante que admitiera su derrota de una buena vez. Se encontraban en el patio techado de un palacio, ambientado con exquisitos muebles, y sin ventanas, que daban a cualquier espectador acceso libre a los grandes jardines del palacio. A su lado, dos muchachitas también miraban curiosas: una de largo cabello rosa con una flor en el cabello, aparentemente de la edad del chico y otra de cabellos castaños, atados en dos colitas, de menor edad, ambas de ojos lilas. Si bien ninguna entendía cómo se jugaba el ajedrez, no querían separarse del chico de cabellos negros.

-Entonces, Clovis… - dijo el pequeño – ¿hay alguna otra jugada que puedas hacer?

Clovis sólo apretó los dientes. No podía negarlo, era vanidoso y orgulloso, no le gustaba sentirse derrotado, ni mucho menos frente a su medio hermano menor, pero debía admitirlo: estaba perdido… Lo único que atinó a hacer es a tirar el rey blanco, señal de que había perdido el juego.

-Guau, Lelouch – habló sorprendida la pelirosada – realmente lo hiciste, le ganaste a mi hermano Clovis

-Por supuesto – dijo la otra pequeña, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – mi oni-sama nunca ha perdido contra nadie

La otra chica abrió más sus ojos, admirada por lo que le había dicho la pequeña

-Clovis – dijo Lelouch vi Britannia, ignorando la conversación de las chicas – antes de empezar a jugar nosotros hicimos una apuesta

-Está bien – suspiró resignado Clovis – en la tarde te dejaré en tu habitación mis figuras de monumentos del mundo, en edición de oro

-Fue un placer jugar contigo, hermano –sonrió victorioso Lelouch, satisfecho por haber logrado aquello que más deseaba de su hermano: una colección de réplicas únicas y exactas de grandes monumentos alrededor del mundo, hechas en oro. Vio cómo su medio hermano mayor se retiraba del jardín techado en donde estaban jugando ajedrez y procedió a guardar el valioso juego de cristal que tenía, regalo de su madre para su 8vo cumpleaños.

Era la primera vez que jugaban al ajedrez, pues rara vez se veían; pero esa semana su padre, el Emperador Nº98 de Britannia, Charles Zi Britannia, celebraba su cumpleaños, por lo que todos sus hijos, los príncipes de Britannia, se reunieron en la capital para festejarlo.

-¡Lelouch oni-sama, estuviste increíble! – exclamó la más pequeña, sentándose en una de las sillas que habían en el lugar

-Gracias, Nunnally

-Desde el inicio ya sabías que ibas a ganar, ¿verdad Lelouch? – le preguntó la niña de cabellos rosas

-En realidad no lo sabía, Euphie – le respondió Lelouch – una regla en el ajedrez que muchos olvidan es jamás subestimar al oponente. En ningún momento dejé de considerar a Clovis como un oponente, aunque sus movimientos se vuelvan predecibles desde la segunda jugada, pero él desde el primer momento pensó que yo no podría ganarle…

-¿Ves, Euphie nee-sama? Mi oni-sama es el más inteligente del mundo – exclamó la pequeña – y ésa es una de las razones por la cual me casaré con él.

-Eso no, Nana-chan – le dijo Euphemia –Lelouch se casará conmigo

-¡No, Euphie nee-sama! Lelouch oni-sama se casará conmigo y nadie me va a separar de él

Lelouch suspiró. No sabía cómo, ni por qué, pero cada vez que estaban los tres reunidos ambas chicas terminaban discutiendo sobre quién se casaría con Lelouch; y aunque quería mucho a ambas niñas, no le gustaba que las dos decidieran su futuro, sobretodo en el asunto del matrimonio…

-¡Tú no puedes casarte con Lelouch! – le replicó la pelirrosada - ¡Él es tu hermano!

-¡Pero entonces tu tampoco podrías casarte con él!

-¡Yo sólo soy su medio-hermana! Mientras que tú eres hermana de sangre de él

-Pero oni-sama me dijo que antes las personas se casaban con sus parientes, ¿cierto? – le dijo Nunnally

-Pero eso era antes, ahora ya no se hace eso… díselo, Lelouch – le suplicó Euphie

… y siempre terminaban pidiéndole la opinión final. ¿Qué acaso nunca podían terminar esa discusión o dejar ese asunto para más adelante, cuando estuvieran en edad? Nunca podría decidirse entre las dos, a ambas las quería mucho y de diferente manera, aunque en su interior sabía que preferiría casarse con…

-Nunnally, Euphie, por favor, no sigan peleando por esto o me enojaré y no les volveré a hablar nunca más – y con esto bastaba. Las dos miraban el suelo, apenadas y se miraban, pidiendo perdón en silencio. Con el ambiente tenso ya lejos, Lelouch se permitió sonreír de alivio. – Oye, Euphie, ¿y Cornelia?

-Cornelia onee-sama se encuentra en una reunión junto con el personal encargado de la seguridad del Emperador – le explicó Euphie – ahora que ella se unió al ejército ya no pasa tanto tiempo conmigo – dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz. Lelouch sintió un poco de pena por ella, sabía que ambas eran muy unidas.

-Es una pena… quería jugar un partido de ajedrez con ella. Ahora no tengo con quién jugar…

-Entonces, ¿por qué no juegas conmigo? – preguntó una voz a las espaldas de Lelouch. Se dio vuelta para confirmar que esa voz provenía de otro de sus medio-hermanos: Schneizel El Britannia. Con ojos azules como el cielo claro que tenían sobre sus cabezas en ese momento, poseía el cabello rubio, tez blanca y facciones varoniles, que lo hacían uno de los príncipes más codiciados entre las familias reales del mundo. Era unos 10 años mayor que Lelouch, e irradiaba una calidez que lo hacía un príncipe respetado y querido.

-¡Schneizel oni-sama! – exclamó Euphie, corriendo a abrazarlo. Schneizel la recibió con los brazos abiertos, y la elevó en el aire, causando la risa de la muchacha.

-¿Cómo estás, Euphie? – le preguntó con una sonrisa gentil, como buen hermano mayor – haz crecido desde la última vez que te ví, y estás muy linda.

-Gracias, oni-sama – le respondió, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que no pasó desapercibido por cierto pelinegro – tu también haz crecido mucho

Schneizel le acarició los cabellos, demostrando su agradecimiento ante las palabras de Euphie. Sintió cómo alguien le jalaba los pantalones, intentando llamar su atención, para ver cómo Nunnally era la que requería su atención. La tomó por los brazos y la elevó por los aires, provocando sus risas nuevamente, y luego la pequeña le dio un besito inocente en sus mejillas.

-Entonces, Lelouch – prosiguió Schneizel – ¿por qué no juegas conmigo? Me gustaría ver qué tan buen jugador es mi hermano menor

-¿Estás seguro, Schneizel oni-san? Aún nadie me ha vencido en este juego, y soy muy bueno

-Aceptaré el desafío, mi queridísimo hermano – respondió el rubio, y procedió a sentarse en el puesto que antes usó Clovis La Britannia, aún libre. Lelouch también se sentó, enfrente de él y preparó nuevamente sus figuras de ajedrez de cristal. Nunnally y Euphemia se ubicaron en asientos libres, la primera al lado de Lelouch y la segunda al lado de Schneizel. Lelouch ya había terminado de acomodar las piezas, negras para él y blancas para su rubio hermano, y estuvo a punto de hacer el primer movimiento cuando…

-Lelouch, oí por ahí que acostumbras a hacer apuestas en tus juegos… ¿acaso no quieres apostar conmigo?

Lelouch rió

-Esperabas que dijieras eso, oni-san –le respondió, sonriente – la verdad era que no quería realizar la apuesta, pero ya que insistes… si yo gano, el navío que la armada que te pertenece será mío..

Schneizel no mostró sentimiento alguno, pero quedó pensativo. ¿Qué podría apostar contra su hermano menor, que pese tanto como el navío que tenía a su comando?

-Está bien, pero si yo gano… le darás un beso en la boca a Euphie

-¡¿Qué?

Los tres niños quedaron descolocados, dando gritos de exclamación y asombro, todos con sentimientos diferentes. Nunnally no lo podía creer, y rogaba internamente para que Lelouch no perdiera. Euphemia se preguntaba por qué su hermano apostaría semejante cosa, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desear que su medio hermano perdiera. Por otro lado, Lelouch tenía la respuesta a la pregunta que se hacía mentalmente Euphemia: es natural que un joven adolescente, como lo era Schneizel, no se sintiera atraído por las cosas que pudiera tener un niño 10 años menor que él. Como no había ningún deseo por los objetos materiales del contrincante, buscaría alguna debilidad del contrincante. Sin embargo, no podía entender por qué no apostó por algo en relación a Nunnally, su adorada hermana menor. ¿Alguien ya lo sabía? ¿Euphie ya lo sabía? No… Entonces… ¿Cómo supo que…?

-¿Entonces, Lelouch? – interrumpió sus pensamientos Schneizel

-Acepto las condiciones de la apuesta – le dijo Lelouch, para mover uno de los peones, iniciando el juego.

A medida que se movían las piezas, se generaba un ambiente algo tenso. Nunnally y Euphemia no hablaban, se guardaban los comentarios, aullidos y gritos para sí mismas, para no desconcentrar a las personas que apoyaban: Nunnally por, naturalmente, Lelouch; mientras que Euphemia, sólo por cumplir su deseo secreto, Schneizel. Lelouch lo reconocía, su hermano era un gran estratega, cada vez que pensaba que iba a elaborar una estrategia para finalizar el juego, su hermano se lo impedía. Las piezas se movían, y de vez en cuando alguna salía eliminada. Caballo blanco, alfil negro, peon blanco, torre negra, alfil blanco, peon negro… ninguno de los contrincantes se inmutaba ante la pérdida de alguna de sus piezas, y siempre tomaban su tiempo para decidir qué pieza mover, sin percatarse el tiempo que transcurría en medio de esa batalla.

Llegó un momento en el que cada uno tenía 3 piezas en el juego, y era el turno de Lelouch, que no sabía con seguridad qué hacer, pero no quería denotar su nerviosismo ante su hermano. Miró a Schneizel, buscando su mirada, intentando adivinar qué era lo que planeaba hacer; pero lo halló tan absorto en la tabla de ajedrez que era incapaz de ver entre sus ojos violetas alguna información que lo ayudara. De repente se fijó en la tabla y vió algo que no había visto antes… Sonrió con sorna y movió uno de sus alfiles, dejándolo cerca del rey de Schneizel.

-Jaque – dijo con la seguridad suficiente para saber que tenía la victoria casi asegurada. Notó cómo tanto Nunnally como Euphie contenían el aire, y esperaban que su hermano rubio comenzara a mostrar alguna señal de que estaba a punto de perder el juego…

…pero eso no ocurrió…

Con estupor, Lelouch vio cómo la sonrisa de su hermano iba creciendo con satisfacción. ¿Por qué hacía eso?

-Ay, Lelouch… haz caído con más facilidad de la que he imaginado

Esas palabras lo dejaron helado. ¿A qué se refería con eso? De repente se dio cuenta de una cosa… estaba tan absorto en tratar de jaquear a su rey que olvidó proteger a su propio rey… era cosa de que él moviera la torre que tenía en la esquina y…

-Jaque Mate – le dijo su hermano mayor, cuando movió su torre lo suficientemente cerca para tener atrapado al rey negro entre ésa pieza y el alfil.

Un gemido de angustia de Nunnally y una exclamación de asombro de Euphie no lograron sacar del estupor a Lelouch, que intentaba analizar la tabla, buscando cómo lograr salvar a la pieza de mayor valor del juego, pero mientras procesaba sus pensamientos no lograba encontrar una respuesta…

Con su orgullo herido, empujó al rey negro para que cayera entre las piezas blancas, y con aire derrotado se tumbó atrás en el sillón, mientras veía cómo Euphie besaba la mejilla de su hermano Schneizel, felicitándolo por la victoria.

-Esto no es posible – susurró para sí mismo – yo nunca pierdo…

-Eso ocurrió – le dijo Schneizel – porque estabas tan apresurado en atacar y derrotarme que descuidaste tus propias piezas, y lentamente fuiste cayendo en esa trampa

-¿Cómo sabías que eso iba a ocurrir?

-Lo fui deduciendo con cada jugada tuya, Lelouch – le dijo honestamente. El pelinegro no daba crédito a sus oídos, pero como todo era cierto, ahora se planteó un nuevo objetivo para sus próximos partidos de ajedrez. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su medio hermano, y le tendió la mano.

-Fue un gran juego, oni-sama – admitió el pelinegro. Schneizel sonrió ante ese gesto, y estrechó su mano – pero a la próxima, te prometo que el vencedor seré yo…

-Eso lo veremos… - sonrió el rubio, apretando su mano con la del niño - ahora… nosotros apostamos algo al inicio… - Lelouch no quería que llegara esa parte. Vió cómo al lado de Schneizel Euphemia se sonrojaba ante lo que decía su hermano – y espero que cumplas con tu promesa…

-Pero es que… yo no contaba con que en verdad fuera a perder, Schneizel

-Es el costo de las apuestas: a veces se puede ganar, a veces se puede perder…

-Pero es que si hubiera sabido que iba a perder no habría aceptado

-Ya no puedes cambiar los términos de la apuesta: yo me arriesgué al aceptar el hecho de perder mi navío y tú pareciste aceptar el hecho de besar a Euphie

-Pero es que no quiero hacerlo – replicó el pelinegro

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque no quiero estar cerca de Euphie! – gritó sin pensar… y se hizo un silencio muy incómodo. No reaccionó a tiempo al ver cómo alguien con una cabellera rosa lo empujaba y salía huyendo del lugar. Cuando pudo relacionar los hechos y darse cuenta de que lo que dijo estaba muy mal, vió que Euphie estaba muy lejos de su alcance, corriendo varios metros por el jardín. Cuando buscó con la mirada a alguien, vió cómo Nunnally estaba al lado de Schneizel, mirándolo de manera extraña.

-Yo en realidad no quise decir eso – le dijo a su hermana pequeña, intentando excusarse

-Lo sé oni-sama – le dijo la pequeña, con tristeza – pero igual heriste los sentimientos de Euphie nee-sama… y se merece una disculpa – terminó de decir, con convicción. Lelouch sabía que debía dejar su orgullo de lado, pero lo haría con tal de que la niña lo perdonara.

-Y ahora, ¿qué hago?

-Lo mejor es que vayas a buscarla – le dijo Schneizel –y no te preocupes, yo me quedaré con Nunnally.

-Muchas gracias – alcanzó a susurrar el pelinegro y salió del lugar en búsqueda de Euphemia.

El jardín era bastante grande, lleno de estatuas, pasto verde, flores por doquier, fuentes de agua en cada área, árboles de gran tamaño en cuya sombra Euphemia no se resguardaba, pero eso no impedía que Lelouch siguiera buscando el lugar en donde pudiera estar escondida Euphie, queriendo alejarse de él, tal vez… hasta odiándole con todas sus fuerzas. Sólo pensar en eso hacía que se le oprimiera el pecho de dolor. En ese momento todos sus pensamientos se enfocaban en la pequeña de cabellos rosas y ojos dulces, con la sonrisa amable y tierna que provocaba que todo dolor, toda preocupación quedara lejos del lugar; pero que jamás él había sabido apreciar ni agradecer… ella tenía que saber… debía saber… que en realidad… _para él..._

Se le estaba acabando el aire. No era muy bueno en los deportes, por lo que seguir corriendo se le hacía sumamente dificultoso en este momento. Se detuvo en la pradera y se dedicó a pensar los posibles lugares en donde Euphie podría estar. El pequeño laberinto de rosas ya lo había revisado, había ido a la fuente principal, y detrás de las estatuas no se encontraba, entonces… estaba en ese lugar, en su lugar favorito de todo el palacio, ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes?

Comenzó a caminar en dirección al sur, a un sector que no se podía apreciar desde el palacio y mientras se acercaba más se vislumbraba el objetivo: una pérgola circular de estilo antiguo, rodeado de plantas y flores. Y era en uno de los asientos antiguos en donde se encontraba una pequeña que ocultaba su rostro tras sus cabellos, mientras abrazaba sus piernas. Verla así bastó para que Lelouch se preocupara por ella, pero no estaba seguro qué era lo que le debía decir.

Se acercó lentamente, y se sentó al lado de ella con sutileza, esperando la posibilidad de que ella notara su presencia y le hablara; pero al parecer estaba lo suficientemente enfadada como para dirigirle la palabra, provocando un silencio tenso entre los dos.

-Euphie – la llamó Lelouch en un suspiro. Oyó cómo la pequeña dejaba de llorar y vió que ella levantaba la cabeza, dejando ver las amargas lágrimas que corrían por su rostro; sin embargo, no le dirigió la mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le preguntó, cortante

-Vengo por ti

-¿Para qué? Pudiste haber mandado a cualquiera por mí ¿No es que acaso no quieres estar conmigo? –le replicó, repitiendo las palabras de él. Ahora el pelinegro comprendía lo duro e inconsciente que fue con ella, pero en realidad las cosas no eran así…

No era bueno con las palabras, ni tampoco con el sentimentalismo de las niñas. Sabía que Euphie era una niña sensible y que cada acción que hiciera, cada palabra que le dijiera iba a ser tomado por ella, para bien o para mal; así que, con duda y algo de miedo, puso su mano en la cabeza de Euphie, acariciándola. Ese contacto fue permitido por la pequeña, que se dejó acariciar por la torpe mano de Lelouch y lo miró, con los ojos aún llorosos, amenazando con seguir soltando más lágrimas. Lelouch se percató de ello y le limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo que tenía en su bolsillo, para después entregárselo. Luego permanecieron en silencio.

-Perdóname, Euphie – comenzó a decir Lelouch – en realidad no quería decir eso. Sólo lo dije para que Schneizel ya no siguiera insistiendo… pero había olvidado que estabas ahí, Euphie… en realidad debí haberte dicho hace tiempo que… que tú… bueno, que… lo importante que eres para mí – terminó, entregándole una rosa que había encontrado en el camino. Euphemia recibió la flor, maravillada por lo linda que era: era de color blanco con rosa, y aún no estaba abierta totalmente.

-¿Por qué esto, Lelouch? – preguntó en un susurro, con curiosidad

-Porque apenas ví esa rosa me acordé de ti… tú eres como ésa rosa, y… en realidad… yo… haría lo que sea para cuidarte y protegerte, Euphie

-En… ¿en serio? – dijo sorprendida la pequeña ante esas palabras del niño. Sabía a su corta edad que Lelouch no era de expresar sus sentimientos con facilidad, por lo que lo que le estaba diciendo el chico de ojos violetas era toda una revelación.

-Lo prometo – le contestó, convenciendo finalmente a la pequeña. Nuevas lágrimas amenazaban por aparecer en el rostro de la niña, pero ella las retiró con rapidez, para después sonreír… era la sonrisa más bella que había visto el niño en su media-hermana

-Está bien, te perdono – le dijo finalmente la niña, acariciando la flor que tenía en su mano con amor – sin embargo, tengo un problema… no podré volver a palacio

-¿Por qué dices eso, Euphie? – preguntó el niño, alarmado. Su preocupación causó que la pequeña se riera

-Porque creo que me torcí el tobillo cuando llegué acá – contestó la pequeña. Lelouch suspiró. De alguna forma se había esperado eso…

-Euphie… eres tan descuidada – la regañó, medio en broma, medio en serio; y la pequeña le respondió sacando la lengua y guiñándole el ojo, en un gesto muy infantil. Lelouch se acercó a sus pies para cerciorarse: efectivamente, el pie derecho se veía dañado, por lo que pensaba que le sería imposible caminar ese largo tramo a Euphie. Sin dudarlo, se puso de espaldas y se agachó.

-Sube, Euphie

-¿Me quieres cargar hasta el palacio, Lelouch? ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó, sorprendida por el gesto

-Lo estoy, además te prometí que iba a cuidarte – le dijo el pelinegro, ante lo que ella asintió feliz, y se recargó en su espalda. Lelouch agarró sus piernas para asegurarse de que no se cayera, e inició el camino de regreso.

¡Cómo cambiaban las cosas! Si antes Lelouch recorría ese camino preocupado por su hermana y dudando sobre qué debía hacer, ahora los pasos que daba eran con seguridad y con una alegría inmensa en el pecho por saber que la pelirosa no estaba más enfadada con él. Desde que habían empezado a emprender la marcha había notado cómo el ambiente se había alivianado entre los dos, y entre risas y comentarios sentía que podía estar tranquilo consigo mismo; ahora que ella sabía cuán importante era para él…

… un momento. Ella sólo sabía que ella era importante para él, pero no sabía de qué manera, en qué nivel, con qué intensidad…

-Euphie…

-Dime…

-¿Puedo contarte un secreto, pero prometiéndome que no se lo dirás a nadie?

-Lo prometo

-Cuando seamos mayores… yo quiero casarme contigo

Euphemia se sorprendió con esta revelación. Sintió cómo la sangre subía hasta sus mejillas y agradeció que Lelouch no pudiera ver lo sonrojada que estaba, sin percatarse que Lelouch esta incluso mucho más rojo que ella

-A Nunnally la quiero mucho, es mi hermana y siempre la voy a proteger; pero no podría casarme con ella… lo que siento por ella es distinto – siguió el pelinegro, tratando de olvidar el calor que sentía en su rostro – pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie… ni siquiera a Nunnally…

-Si se enterara nos odiaría por siempre, ¿verdad? – sonrió la pequeña, imaginando la actitud de la hermanita pequeña de Lelouch – a ti por no elegirla a ella… y a mí por apartar de ella a la persona más importante en su mundo…

Lelouch asintió. Se alegraba que a Euphie no se le ocurriera reír de la felicidad por haber vencido a la pequeña Nunnally en esa eterna batalla que tenían.

-No te preocupes, no se lo diré – le aseguró la niña – pero esto me dará más impulso para decirle que tú serás mi novio y que te casarás conmigo. – afirmó, alegre

"Bueno" pensó Lelouch "al menos las cosas no van a cambiar mucho y nadie notará nada extraño… Euphie… _en verdad tú eres…_"

Ya estaba atardeciendo en el lugar, y después de varios minutos caminando ya se acercaban al jardín techado. Notó que aún estaba su hermano Schneizel, leyendo un libro, pero que su pequeña hermana no se encontraba presente. Por otro lado, el joven rubio se percató que había alguien que se acercaba, pero cuando notó que eran Lelouch cargando a Euphemia suspiró aliviado, ya se estaba preocupando por esos dos.

-¿Dónde estaban, chicos? Ya pensaba que se habían perdido…

-Nos demoramos por mi culpa, Schneizel oni-sama – se disculpó Euphie. Lelouch se acercó a uno de los asientos y dejó a la niña en uno de ellos.

-¿Y Nunnally? – preguntó Lelouch

-Lady Marianne vino por ella. Al parecer fueron a comer una merienda a las cocinas.

-Ya veo – suspiró aliviado Lelouch. Su madre ya había llegado, por lo que después iría hacia ella a saludarla.

-Euphie, ¿qué te pasó? – preguntó preocupado Schneizel. Se percató de cómo la pequeña se sobaba su tobillo derecho, con gesto de dolor.

-Creo que me torcí el tobillo… Schneizel oni-sama, ¿puedes ir a buscar a una sirvienta para que me lleves a la habitación?

-Si quieres te puedo llevar…

-No, por favor… preferiría que te fueras a buscar a la sirvienta – insistió la pequeña. Su hermano rubio pareció entender alguna indirecta oculta que había en ese mensaje, por lo que se retiró sin discutir más. Nuevamente los dos pequeños quedaron solos, pero sin el silencio incómodo que tenían al inicio en la pérgola de flores.

-Yo… - comenzó a titubear Lelouch – yo debería… ir con Marianne oka-sama y Nunnally

-Espera, Lelouch… - le retuvo Euphemia - ¿puedes acercarte un poco? Tienes algo en el cuello de tu camisa

Extrañado, Lelouch se acercó a Euphemia lo más posible, lo suficiente para que pudiera sentir el perfume de rosas que emanaba de su cabello. Euphie arregló una arruga que tenía en la camisa y, por un momento le miró a los ojos, sonrojada. Al parecer, el rostro de Lelouch le mostró algo que la hizo decidirse pues, tomando un poco de valor, le dio un casto beso en los labios.

Lelouch se aturdió. Quedó inmóvil ante ese gesto inesperado de la chica, y no pudo salir de su asombro por un buen rato. No apartó la vista de Euphemia la que, viendo que aún no reaccionaba, decidió decir algo.

-Así sellaremos nuestra promesa – le dijo, guiñando un ojo. – cuando los dos seamos más grandes, y estemos en edad, seremos novios y nos casaremos – terminó por susurrarle, muy convencida. Lelouch aún no reaccionaba, ni siquiera cuando apareció una de las sirvientas, que se llevó a la pequeña Euphemia recargada en su espalda, como lo había hecho antes Lelouch. El chico sólo se quedó mirando en la dirección en la que desapareció la chica de cabellos rosados, sin pensar mucho, sólo recordando lo bien que se sintieron las mariposas en el estómago, segundos después de que le haya robado un beso… _su primer beso…_

-Euphie, tú… - susurró al aire, mientras se tocaba los labios - …_eres a quien más quiero en el mundo…_

* * *

><p><strong>Insisto... la tierna infancia *o*<strong>

**Y, qué les pareció?**

**Ojalá les haya gustado y no tengan ganas de tirarme piedras jejeje**

**Tengo pensado hacer otro de SuzakuxEuphie, así que si quieren leerlo... sólo espérenme un poco -^^-**

**Se aceptan Reviews!**

**Muchas gracias por leerlo y... nos veremos!**


End file.
